


I thought you knew...

by vlaai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlaai/pseuds/vlaai
Summary: Minific about the influence of magic on its users.





	

"Goldstein used Wit-Sharpening-Potion for the exam? That's cheating!", Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly in the Gryffindor common room. Neville and Hermione were the last two students remaining, everyone else was already in their beds.  
"What do you mean, cheating?", Neville asked. "That's relatively standard for the 'claws." Hermione looked at him with a look that clearly asked 'Are you stupid?'  
"But it's an unfair advantage!", Hermione said. "Using magic to cheat on the exams." Now, it was Neville's turn to look at Hermione like she was an alien.  
"You mean you don't know?"  
"I don't know what?"  
Neville shrunk back into his sofa. "I thought you knew." He searched for words, and after a few seconds of silence, he found them. " Hermione, when you grew up, did you notice there was something different about you?"  
"Of course! I had bursts of magic, like everyone. ..."  
"Besides that?"  
"Well, I was always smart for my age, but that's hardly special."  
"Yes, it is. I don't know how to tell you, but you probably unconsciously used magic all your life to make you smarter, you see?", Neville said calmly. Hermione's eyes widened.  
"Am I really? Are you serious? Are others doing that too?"  
"Hermione, to a degree everyone is doing that.", Neville said.  
"What about Crabbe and Goyle? They don't seem especially smart. ..."  
"Well...", Neville snorted, "they don't have much control over their magic to begin with. Ever seen them cast a good spell?"  
"But can magic really make you more intelligent? I mean, all the time, not just for a potion. ..."  
"We had Bowtruckles in care of magical creatures a month ago. Brain the size of a pea, easily intelligent more intelligent than a dog. It's the same with a wizard body's strength, by the way.", he explained. "Have you actually seen a Quidditch match? Bludgers would regularly kill Muggles. ..." Hermione paled at that. "Honestly, I thought you knew. Besides the usual advantages, everyone has his own brand of special inherent magic."  
"Examples?", said Hermione, almost whispering.  
"Look at Harry. He is extremely strong-willed, despite everything that has happened to him. Whole school hated him, still did his best against the dragon. He shook of the Imperious, with ease! His magic did that, and adds some good Quidditch skills I suppose. You are obviously making yourself smarter. Probably helping to organize your thoughts with mind-arts. That's why I think your hair all bushy, all the magic in your head." Hermione blushed at that. "Ron obviously uses it for chess, for example. I use it to get a feel for plants, I think. I think the Muggles would call it 'Green thumb', no?"  
Hermione was silent, letting the new information sink in.  
"Is that why... where all the prejudice comes from?"  
"Partially.", Neville admitted. "Wizards are superior, in some ways." Hermione opened her mouth to defend them. "That does not mean that Muggles are worthless, or we should rule about them. But it's why when Voldemort claimed that Muggleborns steal magic people stood up to fight - stealing the magic of a wizard would be the worst for them! Imagine living without your intelligence. ..."  
"But you don't believe that, do you?"  
"Of course not! Honestly, I thought you knew!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was reading a thread on /r/hpfanfiction ("Are 11 year olds actually this smart or was I just retarded 11 year old?").
> 
> The general consensus was that while 11-year olds can be smart, they are made smarter for books and even more so for fanfiction. So I wanted a nice explanation. And of course, the explanation was easy in the HP universe.
> 
> Magic.
> 
> (By the way, I'm very open to any feedback to this fic, be it content, style or grammar)


End file.
